Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double clutch power transmitting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus for a vehicle which improves mountability by minimizing a length of the power transmitting apparatus, enhances drivability and fuel economy by preventing distortion of step ratios, and further enhances drivability by enabling of skip shift from the highest shift-speed to a specific shift-speed.
Description of Related Art
Environmentally-friendly technique of vehicles is very important technique on which survival of future motor industry is dependent. Vehicle makers are focusing on development of environmentally-friendly vehicles so as to meet environment and fuel consumption regulations.
Some examples of future vehicle technique are an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that use electrical energy, and double clutch transmission (DCT) that improves efficiency and convenience.
The DCT includes two clutch devices and a gear train applied to a manual transmission. The DCT selectively transmits torque input from an engine to two input shafts by using two clutches, changes a speed by using the gear train, and outputs the changed torque.
Such the DCT is used to realize a compact transmission having more than five forward speeds. Since two clutches and synchronizing devices are controlled by a controller according to the DCT, manual shift maneuver is unnecessary for controlling the DCT. Therefore, the DCT is one type of automated manual transmissions (AMT).
The DCT, compared with an automatic transmission using planetary gear sets, has excellent power delivery efficiency and change and addition of components is very easy in the DCT. Therefore, the DCT can meet fuel consumption regulations and multi-speeds efficiency may be improved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.